A Dark Reunion: Continuing Adventures of Sam Cube
by moviebuffmel90
Summary: At long last, the sequel to Nintendoland Murders is here. This time, I decided to focus more on Fox and the lost father he never had. It posed a chanllenge, but it worth the wait. It's not complex or epic as the last one, but I'm proud with it.


**A Dark Reunion**:

The Continuing Adventures of

Sam Cubed

By

Morgan Leger

It was dark in the room, very hard for me to see. All I could make out was that I was in bed. A large king sized bed that was big enough to fit four people in. I stared into the darkness more and soon my eyes became well-adjusted. As my head turned, I spotted a window in the distance from where I slept. It was still night outside, blanketing the city with a black sky and dim stars. I looked at my watch that was perched on my wrist. It was about midnight.

As I looked to my right, I couldn't help but think of all the trouble I went through to save my partner and the love of our life, as Krystal slept soundly next to me. It was two months since we ran into her blind drunk and had our remarkable venture. Since then, the three of us have stuck together like glue. After all, it was an accidental marriage, but it lead to a great adventure. One that me and my partner, Fox, would never forget. However, as my head looked over the blue vixen's tired state, I noticed a large amount of space. I sighed, knowing where he was. I gently got up and placed my bathrobe on, which was lying on the floor below me.

As I silently got up and headed to the living room, I wasn't too surprised to see him there on the couch, nor happy or glad. Fox sat there with a face that showed a broken heart within him. He sighed as he sadly gazed at the photograph that was held in his hand. It was a Christmas photo of him as a pup in the arms of his father. It was the last photo taken of James McCloud, before he was sent off to a private mission in Germany. According to some sources, he was double crossed and captured by Hans "Pigma" Kosher, a pork chop of agent.

There was no news of his release, nor was there evidence of his return. He was deemed missing in action. For my friend, it would be an unfortunate twelve years of living without a father figure. His mother had a kind heart and promised never to love another. It was difficult to not betray the feelings she still had for him and the hope that he would be found.

He continued to look at the only of view of his father that he carried. Basic memory and nothing more of him. He looked just like his son, but James had a darker red in his fur. Fox sat there, looking at the image. He let a heavy sigh and a single tear shed, knowing his lost hope in someday he would return.

In hopes of comfort, I placed a hand on his shoulder gently while knowing the pain he had inside. "He was a good father, Fox. He was always there to care for you. He may not be here, but he would have been proud to see where you are at," I said calmly.

He looked at me, knowing what I was trying to do. He slowly removed my hand and sadly responded, "I appreciate your kind words, but nothing can help me from my sorrows. Not even a little liquor will do. He was a good dad. And there were two things he liked the most. Having a family and Christmas. It was his favorite holiday."

You couldn't blame him. December 25th was only two days away and yet, he was in shock after Krystal said there was a kid on the way. "I just can't believe that in a couple of months you and I will be dads. And our son will grow up knowing of the father I never had. I fear he will suffer the same. What if I was on a case and never came home that night and the next day after? And he was to be raised by you?"

I was unsure of how to answer. It was a thought too dark to think of. I looked at him and said, "We've done so much and gotten to this point in our lives where the possibilities are endless. Why worry of it now? There is so much to look forward to. Death is the last thing I would have on my mind when we have a family to look after. Besides, your one fox I would never forget." He then got up, eye red from the sadness he vented out, and hugged me tearfully. Fox wasn't the only one with fear. I felt that things would change once the newborn came into our world. All we could do was hope for something better to come along and expect what got placed in our way.

Suddenly, a tapping came from the radiator pipes. Almost like a telephone that needed to be answered. After all, we did live on the top floor of the Atarium Hotel. "I'll take care of this. Just try and get some rest," I said as I walked my woeful partner of mine to bed. As he began to settle in, I grabbed my overcoat and flashlight, before I ran out the door to inspect this calling.

As I stepped out into the clear and partly cloudy sky, my focus was on the source of the noise. Step by step, soft and small blankets of snow surrounded me. I took each step with care as I walked on the top of the apartment, while my slippers touched the rough floor. As my flashlight beamed into the night, I couldn't locate the source of the tapping aside from the chimney pipes that laid silent and vented out smoke.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, as I felt a cold breeze touching the back of my neck, I turned to find the true source of the calling tap. His face was covered with a black mask, wore a trench coat, dress shoes and black pants. Gloves were on his hands and a black tie hanged from his neck to his waist. Shade was a private man; a vigilante that would never quit helping the city. Saved my life last month when I was cornered by a couple of thugs. Since then I didn't mind his presence.<p>

"Why did you page me at this time," I asked as I handed him a bottle of cola. He it and smashed the top off. He never carried a bottle opener around him, so why bother. "There has been a break in at the Hammer Bros. Museum. When I sat there, the windows were smashed in and I was too late to catch the culprits. I could have done more investigation, but the curator showed up," he said in a voice as hard as gravel, but almost a whisper. Shade took out a straw and placed it in the partly broken cola. He slid it under his mask and began to take a few sips.

"The Hammer Bros. Museum, eh? I wonder what would be valuable to the crooks. All they have are minerals, gems and crystals of old and some with little value," I responded with my cold breath puffed into the air. Shade finished his first sips and took a breath. "All I recall is that the curator mentioned something about the Fire Emblem missing," he said before finishing his cola and tossing the empty glass bottle from the roof.

The Fire Emblem, my god! It was the most powerful artifact of the bunch and a gem that withhold unspeakable power. I'm no scientist, but in that rock was a vast amount of neutrons fused in one large gem. But what purpose did it serve and what was it doing there? After straightening himself, Shade dusted the snow off and said, "Oh, while I'm here, how goes the crime work?"

"The last case I had was months ago. Since then, it has been quiet up till now," I answered.

"Yeah. I feel your pain," he responded. "It is even going to get harder seeing how you and your fox friend have a kid on the way."

I was stunned by what he said. "What gives you the right to listen in on my conversations through the vent pipes again? That is private and personal business."

He tilted his head and said before he left, "What do you expect? Nothing is sacred today. But be careful with what you say. For the walls have ears." As he turned, a folded up piece of paper dropped from under his coat as he turned and began to walk away. As I silently took this mysterious document, I was about to open it when Shade turned and immediately snatched it out of my hands. "I know you have a curious nose, Sam," he said coldly. "But take my advice, some mysteries are best left unopened."

Then, he leaped onto the fire escape ladder and jumped to the other roof. I stood there and two things came to my mind. One was that another case came in my way on Christmas Eve. Another was the small piece of curious paper Shade forbade me to look upon. It was my first time seeing it. What significance did it really have to him? Still, I had to block that from my mind for now, for there was a crime that needed to be solved.

* * *

><p>The Hammer Bros. Museum was a home to a variety of artifacts. But they were mostly in conjunction with mining and the workforce. It was a building that told and detailed the history of a company that struck it rich with gold. Since then, they opened a house to store records and rare finds for later use. In case of break-ins and robbery, they managed to hire tight security. But when business dropped during the Great Depression, they had to cut corners and scale things back. This meant their old guard got sacked, whose payment consisted nothing but bananas. Big mistake in my opinion.<p>

We arrived at the scene of the crime, no later than noon, to see what evidence was left. Upon seeing the window to the left door broken, I could tell they weren't a smooth criminal. Until I saw what was done inside. Almost everything was left untouched. The alarm system they had was plugged with plenty of socks. The main door to the curator's office was not busted in, surprisingly, and the door handle and lock was unbolted and removed. On his desk, a few papers were scattered, while to the left stood an empty glass box with a hole cut in the front, where the Fire Emblem once was. In its place was a glove of pure white with a P and a V in pink lettering on it. The calling card of a robber it was.

The curator's testimony was that it was his prized possession from a hunting trip from Africa. Knowing the value, he couldn't afford to put it on display due to his fascination with it and the possibility of one stealing it. Few knew of its existence in his office, aside from the new night guard and most of the janitors, who was unavailable to question at the time. What bugged my was why would one take an item that little knew of and how did they find out about it? And what of the glove left behind? Who was this "PV"?

As I took a seat at the bar in the Dream Pipe, these same questions boggled my mind, while Krystal was filing paperwork. Fox joined me to loosen his spirits a bit, but obviously to no avail. I was worried about his decreasing emotion and hoped it wasn't getting to him too much.

"I just don't get it. Once this pup comes into our world, you know it's over," he said without regret and sipped his beer.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"It will be time to settle down. This whole business of solving crimes will come to an end. We can't have this one live without a father," he said with dread.

"There still is a chance. True we have a family to attend to, but that doesn't mean the time to hang our coats and call it quits is near. Yes, raising a child will be difficult, but you must understand that you have a chance." I raised my glass and sipped on the liquor slowly.

Fox's ears perk up in curiosity. "A chance?" he asked.

"A chance to be the father you never knew. He was there for a good majority of your childhood and you were able to live your life without him. I'm not telling you to completely forget him, but let him remain in memory. He wanted the best for you and that's what he did. He was there till his end and was there for you during your pup years. See him as an influence and a memory. He may not be here, but will be either way." And that's all I said. He was silent for a moment or two. Then, raised from his seat, left his drink unfinished and told me he was heading back to examine photos from the site. I wished him luck and he walked out the doors.

Once he left, a feeling of sympathy overcame me. I began to pity for my friend and the condition he was in. It was a thought that never came to my head. Giving up the job I most dearly liked working with and settling down and having a family. It was an old rule of the West. Once you have a family, you can never return to the world of being a sheriff. I took out the glove and examined it closely. No fingerprints and nothing to get from it aside from the mysterious letters. Link, the bartender and current co-owner of the place, walked about the bar organizing his liquor. Odd seeing how one with tastes and interests of women and men could rarely be given an opportunity like this. He paused briefly to see the object I was overlooking and recognized it.

"I remember the gentleman that came in with that," he said. "Goes back to about three days ago."

I looked up to him, hoping he was the source I needed. "What was this character like?" I asked

"Odd fellow," he answered. "About 3 ft. tall, round as a bowling ball, pink skin, wore both gloves same as the one you hold, and when he took a drink, he sucked it glass and all."

Then, it all came to me. I should have known who I was dealing with now. Second to Mr. B, the Pink Vacuum was the worst mob boss I have ever encountered. He dates back to when I first began my business and learned a lot about him from the police reports. Held up banks and infamously known for his might suction. I was determined to finally catch him. I thanked the bartender with a simple tip and a drink on me. I left the bar and rushed to the nearest telephone booth to tell my colleague of the discovery, knowing at last this criminal would be in my grasp.

* * *

><p>The pier was abandoned years ago. It once held all sorts of artifacts and findings from fossils to treasures long ago. However, a fire broke out destroying a good section of the storage with most of it in good shape. At least most of it. Although, it seemed to be abandoned except for the small active lights shining dimly inside. Many felt it was just basic business and some crews still doing some clean up. But tonight, it was absolutely different.<p>

As I snuck in the back, I could hear voices from the far back. It was a meeting alright, but between fiends. I hid behind a crate close by and there in plain sight was the Pink Vacuum. But he wasn't alone; for at his side was Professor Eggplant and something I never thought I would see. Another Mr. B standing impatiently as the two goons did some works. It was impossible. It was like the past was already coming back to seek its revenge upon me. Only difference was the white tux he bore and how younger he was.

"This will be the biggest heist yet, Junior," said the Pink Vacuum. "At last you can reclaim your title and take over what you deserve."

Junior, who had the same thought of domination in mind, turned to him with a sneer and responded, "It's about more than taking over this weak city. Mr. B was more than just a criminal…he was my father. He always looked upon me as the golden child and prince to his kingdom. I would take over it when he would pass away. But with the sudden death, it left me shattered knowing how great of a man he was to me. Therefore, business will start with revenge against those who murdered my only family."

Eggplant took out a device from a nearby crate. It was a metal glove with strange buttons and the barrel of a gun on top of it. He placed the Fire Emblem into a container on the gadget and shinned a bright red glow. Junior slipped on the metal glove, pressed a few buttons and a red laser shot out from the barrel and hit a bunch of crates with a fiery explosion and leaving nothing left in sight. He grinned evilly and remarked, "Finally, after weeks of planning and experimenting, it's complete. Now, I can finally get my hands on the ones who were responsible for the murder of my father and restore his legacy. Sam and his friends have no chance of escaping this one."

I was in shock. This was over a scuffle to eliminate us and rise above those who defy him. He was following in his father's footsteps alright, but a bit too close. With the help of such a brainy scientist, he has the power to end us and seize control with such a mystical element. Before I could go, I was hit over the head with a blunt instrument. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the Pink Vacuum exclaiming, "Look who showed up to the party boss!" A party indeed.

* * *

><p>As I awoke, I was tied to a chair and face to face with the most diabolical criminals of the bunch. Junior smiled wickedly, knowing where his revenge would take place and where it would begin. He was not just after the one who shot Mr. B, but ruined his reputation and success. Once his legacy came crashing down, he was less respected seeing his work was unfinished and how a detective and his partner could outwit and see his demise come forth.<p>

"I've been waiting this day since I read the front headline that you and your two pals cracked the case and killed him. You think the past would never return to meet up with you. I don't see this as an 'eye for an eye.' Just unfinished business I needed to take care of," Junior remarked as Professor Eggplant began making adjustments to his "Power Glove."

I grew furious at this seeing how revenge would never fulfill anything but create pain. "You think the murder of us will do anything. There is no reward in murder."

Junior ignored my plea and just focused on my killing. "The only reward it will give is making sure you and your pals are out of the way when I begin to build my father's empire again. Had Pinky over here didn't get the job at the museum, it wouldn't have come to this point."

It all started to come together. "You knew I would respond to any case and left that glove to get my attention. All this time you were going to kill two birds with one stone," I respond.

Junior just grinned even more as I pieced the puzzle together. "Not only would I finish the production of such a powerful device, but also see you dead in front of my eyes before anyone dares to try and stop me." He made the final touches and raised the glove as it glowed brighter. He aimed it straight at me and was close to firing.

Just at the moment, a gunshot was heard and it hit the gem on the glove. It immediately electrocuted and burnt his hand in. Junior got the glove off in time with an injured hand and we all looked to the direction of the shot. Shade was standing there with a basic revolver and didn't feel a single inch of fear. "If he gets shot, you'll see to it your legacy doesn't become a reality," he threatened.

Before he could do anything, the Pink Vacuum opened his mouth wide and sucked the gun out of his hand. He did some chewing and shot a bullet out of his mouth. It hit him as he fell back onto the plank-built floor he stood on. Luckily, this bought some time for me to untie myself, considering the experience I had with situations like this. I immediately pulled out my revolver and fired a few shots at the Pink Vacuum. Upon impact, his cheeks burst like a balloon and began to bleed. I turned to Junior and Eggplant and fired a few at their limbs. They fell to the ground in pain, holding their injured legs. I seized the opportunity to knock them out with one punch as they fell to the floor unconscious. Can't arrest a dead man or accuse him for their crimes.

I then walked over to the spot where Shade fell. He would live with a shot to the arm, but unfortunate to see he was knocked out. Beside him was the mysterious paper he ordered me not to view. I picked it up and opened it. Upon first glance, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was at long last another mystery was solved on the spot. A long mystery that one would never think to be resolved.

It was at that moment, the police showed up with Fox and Krystal and it was about time. They cuffed the three bandits and took them immediately while scouting for evidence and reclaiming the Fire Emblem. My partner and Krystal ran to my aid and made sure everything was ok as I told them of Junior and his master plan. "We called the authorities as soon as we could. At least we came in time before you were killed," said a worried Krystal.

I nodded understanding. "Basically, Mr. B had an heir and promised him a lot. But there was something in his way. Us. He knew that the minute he made his move, he would be thrown behind bars. He had to snub us out before we could stop him. At least we were able to this time."

She purred calmly thinking it was over. "At least the case is closed and things are wrapped up."

I shook my head. "No. There is another one that needs to be closed." I walked them over to where Shade was and slowly bent down. As he came to, I slowly lifted the mask off his face. Fox immediately widened his eyes at the sight of 40 year old James McCloud. Once their eyes met, they were both speechless. It was years since they last met on Christmas. I slowly helped him up and noted to him of his wound. He understood but didn't care.

Fox didn't know what to think. He was happy but also sad at the same time. Happy for the return of his father, but sad for all the times he wasn't there except in memories and photographs. Slowly, the two approached each other and wrapped their arms around, closing in for a long and overdue hug. Shade didn't care of the pain. He dealt with injuries like that before. All that mattered to him now was seeing his son at long last. It would truly be a Christmas well remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It was Christmas Eve as I began to sit back with the two kids in my arms. After a tale like that, they were always tired but enjoyed a good story. It was fortunate of James to stay with us, but still did his duty of keeping the city safe. Fox was not only a good father, but now his life was more complete than ever with his family back together and whole again.

True, we had a family to look after, but also work we would never give up. It wasn't easy raising one pup, let alone two. But thinking back to that night changed a lot. I sat back and looked up at the fireplace in the living room. In the middle was a photo that sat there. One that James held onto of him and his family standing outside their home. To me, that was the American Dream. Not just having work, but working to have a family. People who care and trust you. Looking at it now, it was fortunate for Fox to finally discover what he was missing this entire time. Not just a lost fatherhood, but gaining it and becoming the one thing he would always cherish and love to the end.

I yawned and started to fall asleep as well. But there was one thing bugging me as to how James was able to escape his captured state and make it out over here. How was he able to pick up the alias of Shade and how long was he keeping this from me? Take my advice; some mysteries are best left unsolved.


End file.
